


[Podfic] Winning

by nickelmountain



Category: Criminal Minds, Fringe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, F/F, Femslash, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Winning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/56517) by [crazylittleelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/Winningcover_zpsaa4d833e.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:02:14

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/jh773j613kkreaek5ang) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/5ceasrqdvjhtuqift80y)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for [A Peck on the Lips II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/3014.html) at [](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**audiofemme**](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/) in celebration of International Day of Femmeslash 2012.


End file.
